The Devil's Child
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: A return home from a business meeting is interrupted as in the rain a body is spotted on the road to the mansion. Lo' and behold just what a mess this stoic business owner gets himself into. Does he regret it? Not a single ounce. This was what he choose so he must adapt [a short story].
1. Appearance

**Author's Note:** Greetings. Yet another story concept has sprouted in my head. -Long sigh.- Dear god, help me with my rapid and stupid brain, haha. I need all the help I can get. Too many ideas! Gahhh. Anyway. Welcome to **The Devil's Child**, a story, as you've guessed, about a man taking in a child. What happens after is kind of.. interesting. Please enjoy!

* * *

Jackie Hons was a huge business owner. He ran various branches.. whether for charity, medicine, food or machinery. He had many facilities and corporations under the family name and all knew of him. He had a hardened reputation that trickled down from his father, the previous owner, and his own years of work. He was a serious man with a mysterious air to him. He was the quiet and stoic type.

He was not only the man you feared because he was so quiet but the man you respected due to his wealth and status. He was sought after by women, challened by competitors and targeted by the shadows. He was a man of standing.. and a man of attention.

His car idled out beyond the doors, personal driver Franklin Morris waiting silently behind the wheel of the silver classy four-door car. He turned to his hired and close aid, studying the dressy woman with her blonde hair in a high bun, her flawless and make-up concealed face in his view. Cool green eyes searched his own sapphire orbs, patiently awaiting an answer to her question.

He arched a brow, having been momentarily lost in a distant thought, before nodding to her. **"Have the files transferred to Richard at SiCo."** SiCo was one of the medical-based facilities he oversaw as being a lead owner and manager.

**"Understood sir."** Her soft voice replied as she turned to the notepad clutched in her arms. Her heels clicked on hard tile of the ground floor to Howard's Hardline, a founding technological company to the new and latest medical and educational equipment.

He gazed at her retreating white dressed and curved body before peering toward his ride. It was time to head back to the mansion.

He stepped out those doors, the clouded sunlight filtering over his six foot frame. His lean body moved with the grace of one used to acting professional.

The driver door clicked and out popped Franklin, who walked around to open the back right door for him, his favored seat. **"Jackie."** The older man greeted.

**"Franklin."** He slid into the seat, the door closing behind him. Franklin got behind the wheel and they peeled away from the building of his morning meeting.

**"How did the questions and speech go?"** Franklin flicked his eyes to the rear-view mirror, raising a brow in open wonder.

Jackie quirked a smile, gazing out the window with a glazed look in his eyes. **"It went better than expected. Carlisle was very.. eager to agree when he learned the proposition came from my father before his untimely.. death."** He released a sigh.

Franklin furrowed his brows. **"Yes, I recall.."** Franklin had been his father's butler, having stayed with the family since he was a young adult. He was loved and respected.

The death of his father was of no natural cause. It was common knowledge that a competitor had him killed but there was hardly any evidence to prove it. Jason McCarthy was as clean cut as they come, slick as oil and smooth as silk. He was a man to be feared. At the time nothing but revenge would have sated the young Jackie's hard but Franklin had talked him out of it.

**"How are you feeling, sir?"**

He was pulled from his bleak past by the question of his friend and driver, blinking clear his eyes as he turned to acknowledge the man.

**"Like I've been hit by a _bus_\- and I don't mean that physically."** He answered honestly.

Franklin chuckled and understood his sorrows. **"A nice long bath and wine might cheer your hopes, sir."**

He smirked at the thought of relaxing. **"Perhaps."**

He closed his eyes and waited for his home to be before him.

**"Looks like it is going to rain."**

He flicked his eyes open just as the first droplets splashed onto the windows and then suddenly rain was everywhere, a thick layer enveloping the area.

His smile reappeared and grew in size.

**"My favorite weather."** He muttered.

A chuckle from the front seat pulled his attention to the butler. **"Has been since you were old enough to understand rain. Even before you would sit before the window and watch it in curiosity."**

He laughed heartily, nodding. **"Yeah."** He turned his focus back to the woods flicking by. They were traveling through the countryside to a large property set back with his home in the middle. There, he could read, write, sketch-

His thoughts were jarred as the sound of squealing brakes snatched his ears in a loud pitch. He jerked his head to face the front, alert instantly.

An object was laying on the road dead ahead and only by the grace of some higher power had Franklin even seen it in time to come to a screeching halt.

**"Sir!"** His friend called in surprise, peering back at him.

He undid the clasp on the back of the passenger seat and retrieved the hidden gun inside. His father had been overly cautious for good reason. **"Wait here."** He said softy, checking the gun's ammo before opening his door to step into the rain.

He approached the small, but long shadowed object in the center of the road. The water before him sloshed and began to appear as if tinted red. His brows scrunched in confusion as he drew closer, the object not stirring.

From the looks of it with the closer he got the object was clad in a deep cloak and was laying on it's side, facing away. It was a person, by the frame he could vaguely define beneath the cloak and one he knew not.

He aimed the gun, crouched, extended a hand and..

..turned the form to lay on it's back.

He gasped in surprise at what his eyes met.

It was a young boy, hands clutching his left hip where blood, mixed with water, seeped out. His pale face was twisted in pain and he groaned softly, black hair clinging to his face.

He tucked his gun into his belt line, grasping the boy to pull him into a sitting position, being as careful as possible.

**"Lad, can you _hear_ me?"** He asked tentatively.

The boy peaked his right eye open and cool grey eyes greeted him. **"I-I.. ca..n.."** His voice was a mere whisper and he had to lean in to catch it.

**"You are.. injured! Where are your parents?"**

The boy shook his head, groaning again.

He made a decision.

He shifted the boy closer, weaving his arms around him as he clutched him, raising with the boy close to his chest. He carried him to the car, where Franklin stood, holding the door open.

**"Sir?"** The older man asked in confusion.

He placed the boy into the back seat and slid in to hold him up, glancing to his friend. **"To the house, Franklin. This boy needs medical attention _fast_."**

Franklin nodded and hopped in, trailing the paths back to the house at a decent pace with this now blasted rain.


	2. Discovery

Being as his younger sister was bed ridden they had to have an on-site medical personnel. Thankfully said hired doctor had a various range of skills varying from the basics, surgery and he could even help to prevent a lot of stuff. His knowledge in his field was well welcomed in the household.

Jimmy Winston was a likable guy, a pretty honest and genuine doctor who cared for the life of others. He took good care of Jackie's little sister Caroline. To see him coming from his sister's room, with a bloody rag in hand, unnerved him but he brushed it aside momentarily for the bigger issue. He knew his sister was fine, otherwise the man would have called.

**"Who is _this_ young man?"** Jimmy questioned, following them into the makeshift medical room that they had prepared for the good doctor when he first joined the family seven years ago. **"He was just lying in the road, injured, half awake."** Jackie responded instantly, setting the boy down onto the bed. **"Find out what's wrong with him."** He turned to look at Jimmy, who nodded with the most serious expression Jackie had seen him muster.

He returned the simple gesture before ushering Franklin out of the room. The worried driver hung close to the now closed door, listening as Jimmy worked to discover what was wrong with the boy.

Feathers rightly ruffled the businessman trailed into the kitchen to discover Marissa Sharyl, the cook, discussing something with the actual (new) butler Kenneth Reeds. They were deciding on what to cook when he strolled in, their heads raising in curiosity of company. Eyes lit up at the sight of him as Marissa rushed to deliver a hug. Marissa had been one of Caroline's best friends in school and so he had wanted her to be close once she was bed ridden. He hired her as a chef, something she had wanted to be. She was good, really dedicated to the art of cooking, but the first month had been bad.

Now she could make just about anything and did so with the fervor of one who _loved_ her job.

Kenneth, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. As big as the brute was he appeared more like a guardian or bodyguard than a butler. He was six foot four, weighing over two hundred with mostly pure muscle. They'd been friends in high school; Kenneth a wrestler and Jackie the smart, but dangerous kid. Being as from a military and business family Jackie had been expected to do many things. One of such expectations was achieving a high status in the JROTC program, along with other such activities; culinary, machinery, welding, wood work, electronics, so on.

**"What _happened_?"** Kenneth asked of the dazed and blank face Jackie wore. He only looked that way when it was something grave and both the chef and butler had come to recognize this sign.

He glanced behind him toward nowhere in particular, the door to the doctor's room out of view, before gazing at his hired hands. **"An injured boy was on the road of the property. We brought him here."**

Now tensed Marissa curiously asked, **"Jimmy looking at him?"** He nodded in silent answer.

**"Who is he?"** Kenneth demanded with an almost confused look.

Jackie shrugged. **"Not a clue yet. We'll know once the boy is stable."**

**"I hope he's ok.."** Marissa, pale faced, muttered out-loud to herself.

They grumbled their agreement.

Two and a half hours passed before finally they heard a long and loud sigh echo from beyond the door to the closed room. Franklin bristled beside the door, pushing away from the wall where he had been leaning quietly. Kenneth, Marissa and Jackie had been seated at the couch adjacent to the door and stood instantly when the door clicked unlock and opened.

They were met by a slightly bloody Jimmy looking slightly pleased with himself.

**"So?"** Franklin immediately pressed as Jimmy stepped out, closing the door and wiping his hands on his brown apron.

**"How is he?"** Jackie.

**"The kid ok?"** Kenneth, with a deep frown.

Jimmy lifted a hand, silencing their questions and concerns with a present soft smile. **"He's asleep, alive and on the track to healing. As per his wounds.. I don't quiet understand them."** He furrowed his brows.

**"What do you _mean_?"** Marissa cocked her head.

**"The boy had severe lacerations on his left leg and hip, which led up to a ragged set of claw marks cut deep on his side. His same entire arm was unresponsive where another claw wound was on his shoulder."** He paused, inhaling a somewhat seemingly shaky breathe. **"But that's not the true concerning part. The wounds themselves.. are almost completely closed and _healed_."**

A speechless wave filled the room as the trio gazed at each other, Franklin off to the side stroking his chin as Jimmy studied them intently now.

**"That makes no sense."** Kenneth piped up. **"No human has such healing capabilities. From the sounds of his wounds it'd take months to heal, let alone close fully."**

A deep shiver raced up Jackie's spine. **"So does that mean.."** All eyes flicked to him. **"..the boy isn't _normal_?"**

Franklin pursed his lips and finally spoke up: **"Not necessarily. Normality IS a point of view after all."** Snarky as ever.

Jackie rolled his eyes with a light sigh.

**"We're debating the merit of normalcy?"** Marissa snorted with a huff. **"Coming from this rag-tag family."** A smirk sprouted.

**"Hey!-"** Franklin was cut off as the door clicked open and out came the small form of the boy. He had on his black pants, feet bare. He also wore a white shirt a size too big and his black hair was flat, clung to his skull and face. He had the purest grey eyes, almost a steely color that sort of contrasted with the sapphire gems of Jackie, the brown barks of Kenneth, the warm copper-greens of Marissa, the light blue-greens of Franklin and the chocolate orbs of Jimmy.

**"What!"** Jimmy hissed in surprise, wagging a finger at the boy sternly. **"You're supposed to be in bed _resting_!-"**

Jackie stepped between the pair, silencing his doctor.

The boy stared deeply at Jackie as he approached, his imposing height finally crouching before the young lad.

**"What is your name kid?"** Silence greeted the question.

The boy tilted his head before peering over Jackie's shoulder at Franklin in silent and partially concealed wonder. He finally lifted a hand to prod at the business man's right cheek gently, gaining his attention as the man tensed and blinked. The boy made what looked like a writing gesture with his free hand before using the occupied hand to fake scribble on the man's cheek.

Jackie knew instantly what the boy wanted. Paper. A writing utensil. He retrieved a notepad from a desk nearby and a pen, handing them to the boy.

The boy jotted down something before flashing it to them. They huddled before him to read.

_One question at a time_...

**"Name?"** Jackie inquired.

The boy pursed his lips, studying the paper before deciding to write. He revealed his words.

_Ansul_.

**"Ansul?"** Franklin chirped. **"An interesting and unique name."** The boy shrugged, head tilting.

**"How old are you?"** Marissa peered closer, getting momentarily in his face before backing away.

He gazed upward for a second before jotting something down.

_15_.

**"Where are your parents?"** This question came from Kenneth, who wore a deep frown.

_Never met them. I've been on my own for as long as I can recall_.

**"Why aren't you.. talking?"** Jackie's eyes narrowed.

_Languages are hard-pressed. I was taught to be fluent but English vocally is difficult._

**"Try?"** Marissa asked almost tenderly.

The boy dipped down his head, a thoughtful expression on his face before he looked to Jackie, mentally prepared.

**"I.. am lona.."** The boy muttered softly, a rich foreign accent twisting his words a bit. It sounded like a cross between German and British, particularly German. **"No family."**

**"So what were you doing on my road with the wounds you had- and how did they heal?"** Jackie demanded with his arms now crossed.

**"Injured by.. um.. as you vould say.. big animals. Genetically enhanced healin'."** His words made little sense.

**"Explain."** Jimmy this time.

The bot sighed heavily. **"I am not normal.. as you've surmised.. Modified. _Different_. Escaped experiment.."** He revealed this sensitive information with a huge cringe, taking a step back. **"Animals sent to.. retrieve. I killed them."**

Gasps filled the room. No wonder there had been so much blood. The silence in the rain's wake left a deep seed of discomfort on this pulled-together family of friends.

**"That explains the wounds and the blood amount I found."** Jackie said, stroking his cheek. **"And the healing. So what ARE you then?"**

The boy smirked. **"Inhuman now."** He moved his hands down to lift his shirt, turning so they could see the left side. This view showed his wounds were completely gone, not even a trace of a scar. He removed his shirt entirely to reveal his perfectly fine shoulder. He put the shirt back on and turned to face them.

**"So you're an experiment..?"** The boy nodded to Jimmy's question. **"Fascinating.."** He circled the boy. **"You look completely normal, but I DID notice something _strange_ about your blood."**

The boy nodded once more. **"Enhanced."** Was all he replied with.

**"I take it the reason you don't have a family is because you were.. held hostage by the conductor of the experiment."** Jackie summarized carefully, a neutral expression on his face.

The boy cocked his head, peering intently at the older man. **"Right."**

He stroked his chin before turning to address Kenneth and Marissa. **"Prepare dinner. I'm sure the boy hasn't been eating correctly."** The two snapped to attention with a grin before marching away to disappear into the kitchen. **"Jimmy."** He peered to the doctor. **"Check on Caroline."** The man said his agreement and made his way toward the sister's room. **"Franklin, prepare a room if you'd be so kind."**

**"Of course sir."** He shuffled up the stairs to the second floor to a spare room.

**"And you."** He studied the boy, crouching to be eye level. His blue orbs locked with those oddly cloudy stones. The boy was stoic. **"How about we see to getting you some clothes. We haven't had a teenager here since.. my younger brother."** A frown flashed briefly before he stood, walking toward the front double doors.

**"Vhere?"** The boy asked gently, the German accent a bit heavier than earlier.

Jackie glanced behind him, smiling. **"In town."**

The pair pushed past the doors and into the now cool air of outside. Everything was wet but it had long since stopped pouring. It was around evening but the sky was dark with clouds to block the sun.


End file.
